Guilty Beauty Love
by EvenDevilsCry
Summary: Has ANYONE ever noticed that Junpei's VA is Vic Mignogna? Slight crack. Yukari replaces herself with Minako in a band she's supposed to play in Saturday. All Mina knows is how to play an unknown song, where to be, and when. JunpeixFemC Oneshot.


"Please, please, _ple~ase _Junpei! I will never ask you anything ever again, PLEASE?" Yukari was pleading as she walked down the hall. Junpei shook his head.

"No, Yuka-tan! I'm not doing it! I'll make a frickin' fool of myself!" He reached his room, hand on the doorknob, when Yukari grabbed his arm. She spoke low.

"I'll get her to play drums . . . you know how much she loves it." She smirked, and the Magician sighed.

"Fine." Yukari squealed and ran downstairs, surely to tell Mitsuru. Junpei shook his head and dragged himself into his room, wondering what the hell he just got himself into.

**THINGS WILL NEVER BE THE SAME.**

So Yukatar—err, Yukari, went to go find Minako. She asked her if she could fill in for her in the band she was supposed to play drums for Saturday night. Her excuse for not doing it was "I have to study." Minako was wary but excited (because, she gets to play! In a band!) Yukari didn't tell her what the song was. She just taught her how to play it and told her to practice for Saturday. This was in two days.

**SO BABY STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS, CUZ I NEED THEM TO CARRY ME**

Alright, it's the big day. Minako was told nothing about the band—not the name, who's in it, what the song is—nothing. All she was told was to get to Mandragora at 7.

She got ready. Her outfit was a plaid red tartan skirt, a ripped-up gray off-the-shoulder shirt with a bright blue tank underneath, and her favorite pair of Converse. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and her makeup was light, barely seen.

So she got onto the monorail at 6, heading to the mall.

**I'D RATHER KILL THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR FALLING STARS AT NIGHT, BECAUSE THEY FALL ALL AROUND ME; THE NIGHT CAN BE DEADLY.**

When she got there, many people were bustling about and she couldn't make her way in until 6:45. She found out who was in the band ten minutes before they went on; Junpei, Mitsuru, and Akihiko. Quite the dysfunctional bunch, don't you think?

Minako knew Mitsuru played bass—she's listened to her before. She didn't know Akihiko could play anything, nor Junpei. They didn't tell her who did what. They _did _tell her they would be playing the song she learned last, so they would do songs she already knew for her convenience. She helped them think of a song list that everyone knew and liked.

Then they went out on stage; when everyone took their places, she was amazed. At a lot of things.

Like how Akihiko picked up a guitar, and how Junpei sat on the stool in front of the mic. _I didn't know he could sing, _she thought as she sat at the drums. _Guess I'll find out how good he is._

They started off with _Stay Away From My Friends _by Pierce the Veil. Nothing like a sad song to start off a local concert. Mitsuru played the piano parts. She was scared when she asked if they could play _Hourglass _by Eyes Set to Kill, but someone came through.

_Um. __**WHY**__ can __**AKIHIKO **__of all people be able to scream! _Minako thought as he started the song. Everyone has their secrets, right? Junpei and Mitsuru switched places as she sang the song. They went through all the songs she had suggested, and soon they were down to the mystery song Minako had been waiting for.

"This last song I wrote myself is dedicated to . . . my best friend." I raised my sticks and smiled. Some people in the audience laughed; Junpei looked back and knew why. He smiled at me. Then Junpei looked at Aki and told him to start.

_"What a crime, such a beautiful crime_

_ That God would make a star as bright as I_

_And I know it's a disgrace to admire this perfect face_

_ Reflected in your eyes_

_So it's right, that I suffer tonight_

_ All the pain of all the passion inside_

_What my heart cannot deny what I'm feeling inside_

_ That makes me long for you_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_ Take my hand, take the key_

_You can open the door_

_ Take a step, take a chance_

_Now you'll find there's so much more_

_ There's a world you've dreamed of and if you'll allow_

_Let me escort you there_

_ I kneel before you, kiss your hand to_

_Tell you I'm a lucky guy_

_ Look back and know that I can heal your tired heart_

_What a crime, such a breath-taking crime_

_ Everything I touch can't help but fall in love_

_In this cruel romantic game, there's no way that you're to blame_

_ For your stolen heart_

_So I say that the price I must pay_

_ Is to offer up my heart forever_

_Just don't take away your touch 'cause it means so much_

_ To feel your hand in mine_

_Guilty, Beauty, Love_

_ In the sky, you and I_

_Are floating in space_

_ I the moon, you the sun_

_Locked in beautiful embrace_

_ Heavenly bodies come together so blindingly bright_

_They chase away the night_

_ What I bring you, I hope delights you_

_A bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady—" _Minako sputtered a small laugh and missed a note. Akihiko looked over to her and she averted her eyes quickly.

_ "Be sure that here with me you'll always save the day_

_What a crime, such a wonderful crime_

_ That God would choose to make such lips as mine_

_It was wrong but all the same, I invited and you came_

_ Into this dream with me_

_So my price is to gaze in your eyes_

_ And to feel more love than I can contain_

_Even so, it's fair to say, I've still found a way_

_ To cast my spell on you_

_Guilty, Beauty, Heart…" _

The song finished out, and she couldn't stop smiling. As soon as the last note was played, she jumped out of her seat and rushed to Junpei. He barely had time to react before he nearly toppled out of his seat from the force of her hug. He was still in shock when she pulled back for a moment.

Then she kissed him forcefully.

Pulling away for the slightest second, Minako whispered against his mouth, "Thank you, Jun."

Then he swept her away, leaving Mitsuru and Akihiko to deal with everything else.

* * *

**A/N: I think it's kind of hilarious. xD I picked the first three characs that popped in my mind - Junpei, Mitsuru, and Akihiko. Then I thought, _"WAIT. Can't Junpei sing!" _His VA IS Vic, after all XDD So this was born.**

**I hope you liked it xD The first song pgbrk I dont remember. But the other two are _Stay Away From My Friends _by Pierce the Veil and _I Don't Care if You're Contagious_, also by Pierce the Veil.**

**R&R please! orz**


End file.
